Je devais devenir papa
by Emy64
Summary: Sirius se préparait fébrilement à être papa. Il attendait ça depuis si longtemps… Mais c'était sans compter la prophétie… Slash Sirius Remus, Deahtfic


**Une parenthèse dans les histoires que j'écris habituellement. Le couple Remus/Sirius m'a ému, et même si cette histoire est la plus triste qui m'est venue à l'esprit, c'est l'idée que je préférais… Voici donc ma petite contribution pour ce couple**

**Résumé : Sirius se préparait fébrilement à être papa. Il attendait ça depuis si longtemps… Mais c'était sans compter la prophétie…**

**/ !\ Deathfic**

Pov James

C'était une belle journée d'été, encore chaude bien qu'elle tira sur sa fin. Je me tenais devant la maison de mon meilleur ami, tentant vainement de contenir mon émoi alors que je cherchais mes notes. Voir la façade de cette maison n'aidait en rien. Je me souvenais, comme si c'était hier, de l'aménagement du duo Black-Lupin dans ce cocon accueillant. Au début, j'étais fier de moi pour y avoir tant participé, maintenant j'étais juste nostalgique…

_Quand nous avions organisé notre mariage, un an plus tôt, Lily m'avait laissé le soin de prévenir mes amis. Sirius avait été le premier au courant, avant même que je fasse ma demande, puisqu'il m'avait accompagné pour choisir la bague. Le problème c'était pour Remus. Il avait disparu depuis la fin de nos études. Pas qu'il ait été enlevé ou quoi que ce soit, mais Dumbledore l'avait envoyé en mission et il n'en était jamais revenu. Je refusais la possibilité qu'il ait pu périr, mais après plus d'un an d'absence l'espoir de le revoir s'amenuisait. C'était dur à vivre pour moi, mais ça l'était encore plus Sirius. Mon frère de cœur pleurait sans cesse la perte de celui qu'il chérissait tant, mais repoussait avec force l'idée qu'il soit mort, et il lui arrivait souvent de fixer la fenêtre pendant des heures, attendant certainement son retour. Remus n'avait jamais rien su de ses sentiments. A Poudlard nous étions encore jeunes, et Sirius était terrifié à l'idée d'être repoussé. Maintenant mon frère de cœur avait beaucoup muri et il me répétait souvent qu'il avait compris, qu'il ne ferait pas deux fois la même erreur et qui si, par bonheur, son Remus lui été rend, il s'empresserait de mettre son cœur à ses pieds, de lui avouer l'avait qui l'habitait depuis tant d'années. Il était hors de question qu'il le perdre une nouvelle fois. Il était même prêt à l'enfermer pour le protéger et le garder près de lui._

_ Les dires de Sirius inquiétaient ma Lily autant qu'ils la rassuraient. Il semblait si proche de sombrer dans la folie quand il parlait ainsi, mais c'était aussi la seule fois où ses yeux semblaient s'allumer à nouveau d'une lueur de vie. Bien sûr, il ne se laissait pas dépérir pour autant. Il prenait suffisamment soin de lui pour garder la forme et la santé, il faisait attention à être toujours agréable au regard. Mais sinon il était amorphe, dans un autre monde, et ne parlait que très rarement, avec des réponses courtes et évasives. Enfin, son soin pour son apparence n'était motivé que par une seule raison : le retour hypothétique de Remus. Si ce dernier venait à frapper un matin à la porte de Sirius, ce dernier voulait être immédiatement prêt à le séduire, et ce n'était pas trop possible en étant squelettique, pâle, avec une barbe à en rendre jaloux Merlin lui-même…_

_ Je supportais mal de voir mon meilleur ami dans cet état, et Remus me manquait. A plusieurs reprises, j'avais fais appel à toutes mes relations au ministère de la Magie, j'avais soudoyé des personnes importantes, j'avais proféré des menaces, mais personne n'avait voulu me dire où était mon lycanthrope d'ami. Je savais que tout s'arrangerait si Remus revenait. Sirius vivrait à nouveau pleinement, redevenant mon ami exubérant et épanoui, et les Maraudeurs reformeraient une famille. _

_ Alors, en désespoir de cause, j'avais envoyé un faire-part de mariage à mon ancien directeur. Loin de moi l'envie de le voir à cette cérémonie… Non, je voulais juste lui faire comprendre que j'avais besoin de Remus pour cet évènement, or c'était lui qui l'avait envoyé en mission alors je voulais qu'il le rappelle. Le message avait été compris, puisqu'un sorcier s'était présenté au mariage, à la place de Dumbledore. J'avais eu du mal à le reconnaître, ses cheveux avaient poussé et étaient maintenant retenus dans un chignon élégant et viril, ses traits s'étaient affinés, sa silhouette était devenue encore plus harmonieuse, et il semblait avoir bien plus d'assurance, surtout dans ces vêtements chics. C'était son sourire qui m'avait mis sur la piste. Il n'y avait que Remus pour sourire avec autant de chaleur et autant de timidité à la fois. Je n'avais pas réfléchis : je lui avais sauté dans les bras et je l'avais serré contre moi aussi fort que possible. Après deux ans d'absence, il se tenait enfin devant moi ! J'en avais les larmes aux yeux. _

_ Après m'être écarté pour le regarder, sans pour autant le relâcher de peur qu'il ne disparaisse à nouveau, je lui avais demandé d'être mon second témoin. Peter comprendrait ma décision, il savait à quel point Remus m'était cher. Mon loup-garou d'ami avait alors accepté, tout aussi ému que moi, et après quelques mots il m'avait avoué qu'il avait intégré une meute de loups-garous pendant tout ce temps. Dumbledore lui avait confié cette mission pour empêcher Voldemort de les rallier à sa cause. Je savais qu'il avait réussi, Fenrir Greyback avait été tué récemment, ou plutôt massacré… et c'était le porte-parole de Voldemort auprès de cette espèce. Il avait donc était libéré par notre directeur, officiellement pour créer une nouvelle meute, officieusement parce que sa mission était finie. Remus, malgré son agacement d'avoir vécu loin de ses proches si longtemps, étaient ravi d'être parvenu à dompter son loup intérieur. Il vivait en harmonie avec, la pleine lune n'était plus synonyme d'hideuses lacérations. Remus était bien plus épanoui ainsi, un sourire rayonnant aux lèvres et un air détendu, apaisé._

_ Nous avions fini par faire le tour de l'église encore vide, alors que je lui racontais ma pitoyable demande en mariage à Lily, bafouillant sans cesse. J'étais intenable, exagérant sans cesse parce que je savais que ce jour serait vraiment le plus beau de ma vie. J'allais me marier avec Lily, je venais de retrouver Remus, j'allais récupérais mon frère de cœur dans la foulée. Nous allions nous reformer, Sirius allait vivre à nouveau. Je peinais à imaginer sa réaction. Serait-il fou de joie, ou entrerait-il dans une colère noire ? J'avais un peu appréhendé ces retrouvailles. C'était justement à ce moment que la porte de l'église s'était ouvert. Mon meilleur ami m'avait appelé mais sa voix monocorde s'était brisée en reconnaissant le rire de son lycanthrope. Un silence pesant s'était alors installé. Remus avait évidemment compris que c'était Sirius qui m'avait interpellé, il se souvenait de sa voix. Anxieux, il s'était alors retourné avec une lenteur calculée vers son ami. Padfoot était figé au pas de la porte, respirant vite et assez bruyamment tout en fixant celui qui faisait battre son cœur si vite._

_ Le reste s'était enchainé trop rapidement pour que mes yeux puissent suivre. Remus avait ouvert la bouche pour parler, un « Moony ! » retentissant avait fendu le silence, rapidement suivi du son de corps tombant au sol. Mon regard s'était alors posé sur Remus allongé par terre, Sirius accroché désespérément à lui alors qu'il le suppliait, sanglotant, de ne plus jamais l'abandonner, qu'il n'y survivrait pas._

_ J'avais soupiré de soulagement en voyant Remus l'entourer de ses bras, rassurant mon meilleur ami. Quelques secondes plus tard, Sirius se redressait vivement en tirant Moony par le col, puis écrasait ses lèvres sur les siennes, l'embrassant langoureusement. Remus était pétrifié, ses bras toujours autour de Sirius, les yeux écarquillés, mais trop choqué pour répondre au baiser enflammé de son ami. Même si je trouvais normal qu'il ait une telle réaction, après avoir si longuement rêvé de pouvoir assouvir ce désir fou, je trouvais qu'il manquait cruellement de tact dans sa stratégie. Si jamais il brusquait trop Remus et que ce dernier le repoussait, il en serait définitivement détruit. _

_J'étais prêt à dire à Sirius de calmer son enthousiasme, et à lui fournir une excuse pour son comportement, quand Remus ferma enfin les yeux et resserra son emprise sur mon meilleur ami tout en se plongeant pleinement dans le baiser qui lui était offert. Dès lors, Sirius ralentit le rythme, ne ressentant plus l'urgence de convaincre, et profita de la moindre seconde de cette caresse. Il me fallut à regret leur rappeler qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls, et encore moins dans une chambre, puisque Sirius avait des mains baladeuses et qu'il était plus que partisan à un étroit –et intime- rapprochement, et Remus était très réceptif._

_Quand Sirius avait relâché –du moins ses lèvres- et caressé la joue rougissante de son loup-garou, j'avais bêtement pensé que le pire était derrière nous. Je m'étais trompé. C'est à ce moment que la dispute éclata. Sirius démarra les hostilités, reprochant à Remus de ne jamais avoir répondu à ses lettres. Le lycanthrope avait alors vu rouge, et ça n'avait rien à avoir avec la couleur de la passion… Il lui avait répondu sèchement qu'il ne les avait reçues que le matin même, des mains de Dumbledore, et ajouta qu'il avait besoin de se concentrer pour apprendre à vivre avec sa malédiction, et que lui, plus que n'importe qui, aurait dû pouvoir comprendre ça. Comme si ça ne suffisait pas, Remus avait conclu en disant que s'il tenait tant à lui, Padfoot aurait pu le lui dire avant son départ. _

_Les yeux de mon meilleur ami s'étaient alors remplis de larmes et j'avais vraiment cru que c'était pire qu'un rejet dès le début, que Sirius ne s'en remettrait pas. Mon frère de cœur si maladroit tenta désespérément de croiser le regard de l'être qui faisait battre son cœur, conscient de l'avoir blessé. Devant son échec cuisant, le désespoir de Sirius fit à nouveau couler ses larmes. Paniqué, il s'était accroché à Remus de toutes ses forces et l'avait supplié de le pardonner, de ne pas l'abandonner, de ne pas le laisser seul, qu'il ne faisait que survivre quand il était loin de lui. Le loup-garou avait fini par craquer, l'étreignant doucement pour le consoler, passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux pour que ses sanglots diminuent. Quand il s'était enfin reprit, le lycanthrope l'avait taquiné en lui disant qu'il aurait l'air d'être un type trop émotif sur les photos du mariage. Sirius lui avait alors adressé un sourire rêveur pendant que l'élu de son cœur essuyait ses joues. Sans la moindre note d'humour dans la voix, mon frère de cœur avait déclaré qu'il se moquait bien d'avoir l'air émotif sur leurs photos de mariage, car ce jour-là il serait le plus heureux des hommes. _

_Remus avait rougi, faisant briller encore plus les yeux de Padfoot, et lui avait gentiment rappelé qu'il s'agissait de mon mariage. Sirius avait alors cligné des yeux et était revenu brusquement à la réalité. Il avait l'air assez déçu que Remus ne soit pas en train de parler de leur mariage, mais il était tellement heureux de retrouver son Moony qu'il oublia sciemment cette petite contrariété._

_ Il nous fallut ensuite nous préparer, et nous étions d'ailleurs bien en retard sur le programme. Pendant que nous terminions les derniers préparatifs, je questionnais Moony sur la teneur de ce séjour loin de nous, tout en m'assurant que Padfoot était assez loin de lui pour ne pas prendre en otage ses lèvres. Malgré l'énergie que demander la surveillance permanente de Sirius, j'étais heureux de voir ce grand sourire sur ses lèvres. Remus arborait exactement le même._

_ Vint ensuite l'heure de la cérémonie. Lily était sublime, mais ce ne fut pas sur moi qu'elle concentra son attention quand elle s'avança vers l'autel. Tout le monde avait remarqué que Sirius avait retrouvé sa joie de vivre, alors tous les regards se tournaient vers cet inconnu qui lui avait rendu le sourire et auquel il tenait la main. Lily laissa s'échappa une larme de bonheur en reconnaissant notre ami, et vint aussitôt l'enlacer, privant quelques secondes Sirius de sa main, avant de se placer face à moi, rayonnante._

_ La cérémonie se passa sans encombre. Il m'arrivait de jeter un coup d'œil sur mes témoins mais ils étaient dans leur propre monde, se dévorant du regard. Lorsque le mage prononça la formulation cliché « si quelqu'un veut s'opposer à cette union, qu'il parle maintenant ou se taise à jamais », une voix s'éleva dans la salle. C'était Sirius. Ce n'était en rien une objection. Il venait juste de craquer et de glisser un « je t'aime » à Remus, mais dans le silence religieux de la salle sa voix avait eu plus d'écho que prévu. Des rires s'élevèrent alors, faisant rougir mon meilleur ami qui réalisa qu'il avait brisé l'instant solennel. Je lui adressais un large sourire pour lui prouver que je ne lui en tenais pas rigueur. Remus l'attira contre lui et lui retourna ces mêmes mots, au creux de l'oreille. Une multitude de soupirs attendris se firent alors entendre, mais Sirius n'y prêta guère attention, perdu dans le regard de celui qu'il aimait, le regardant avec émerveillement._

_ Le mage, bien qu'amusé par la situation, y mit un terme et poursuivit. Lily me fixait avec une lueur espiègle dans ses yeux émeraude, se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas rire. Elle aussi attendait le second dérapage… Il arriva peu après, avec le traditionnel « et maintenant vous pouvez embrasser la mariée ». Je n'eu pas le temps de combler la distance qui me séparait de ma dulcinée que déjà des rires comblaient la salle. Sirius venait de sauter au cou de son loup-garou et l'embrassait avec une ardeur démesurée. Je vins à mon tour recueillir un baiser sur les lèvres que je chérissais et un flash vint immortaliser l'instant, y compris les âneries de mon meilleur ami._

_ La réception avait ensuite été mouvementée. Entre les retrouvailles, les grognements de Sirius quand quelqu'un osait s'approcher de trop près de son Remus et qu'il n'approuvait pas, les danses, le banquet… Il ne fut pas difficile de perdre la trace du couple tout juste formé. Lily, bien qu'occupée par nos multiples convives, avait tenu à savoir où ils étaient, désireuse de parler avec Remus qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis si longtemps. J'avais donc été chargé de mettre la main sur le duo infernal. Après un rapide coup d'œil sur la salle, je me mis à leur recherche dans les salles reculées, connaissant la patience limitée de mon meilleur ami. Des voix étouffées me parvinrent. Au début, c'était celle de Remus avec un « Mais tu n'y penses pas Sirius ! C'est le mariage de James, on ne peut pas… » d'un ton plutôt gêné, puis ce fut un « Argh ! Sirius ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ! Hum… Oh, continue… ». Puis ce fut un Sirius enjôleur qui prit le relais en lançant un « Mais je compte te faire bien plus que ça mon amour… ». Soupirant, j'avais déserté le couloir. Je n'en voulais pas à mes amis, ça faisait si longtemps qu'ils voulaient ça… A leur place, j'aurais aussi été incapable de m'en empêcher…_

_ Ce fut le début de leur vie de couple. Remus ne tarda pas à emménager avec Sirius, dans une maison dans la campagne sorcière, éloignée des autres et protégée par un écrin de verdure. Ils venaient souvent dîner chez nous, et c'était toujours un régal de les voir si heureux. Ils ne se disputaient presque jamais et le calme de Remus parvenait à tempérer Sirius, qui s'arrêtait souvent en plein milieu d'une farce pour s'assoir près de lui et le regarder tout simplement. Inversement, Sirius réussissait aussi à dévergonder Remus quand il y mettait du cœur, et à condition que le motif ne lui paraisse pas trop puéril. Ils se complétaient parfaitement, chacun trouvant un juste milieu. Personne ne fut étonné lorsque, un mois seulement après leurs retrouvailles, un anneau en or blanc apparut à l'annulaire de Remus. Le mariage ne tarda pas, tout aussi exubérant que Sirius qui interrompit à plusieurs reprises un mage excédé juste pour embrasser son fiancé._

Puis Lily tomba enceinte, et il fut décidé que mon meilleur ami serait le parrain. Nous avions immédiatement convenu que Remus serait le parrain de notre second enfant. En résumé tout se passait parfaitement bien. Même les nuits de pleine lune étaient devenues un régal aux dires de Remus mais aussi de Sirius.

La dernière fois que j'avais vu Sirius, ce dernier avait affiché un air clairement calculateur alors qu'il concoctait une potion particulière, de très vieux livres ouverts devant lui. Je savais de quoi il s'agissait. Les sorciers avaient mis au point une potion qui permettait à un homme de porter un enfant, depuis déjà des siècles. Depuis que j'avais vu le regard tendre et plein d'espoir de Sirius quand il regardait Remus jouer avec Harry. Notre loup-garou était si doué avec les enfants… Et ça tombait bien, puisque c'était justement le rêve de Sirius de fonder une famille _très_ nombreuse.

Et maintenant ça. Je ne savais même pas comment j'allais aborder la chose. A vrai dire, je n'en avais même pas envie. Je voulais rentrer et me coucher en me disant que ce n'était qu'un horrible cauchemar. Mais je ne pouvais pas. Sirius était mon ami, un frère pour moi… C'était à moi de lui dire, pas à un quelconque type qui serait conscient de la nouvelle.

Les lumières étaient allumées dans la chaumière de Remus et Sirius, prouvant que ce dernier ne dormait toujours pas. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je respirais un grand coup et me préparais mentalement à passer le moment le plus difficile de ma vie. C'était égoïste de penser ainsi. C'était pour Sirius que ça allait être un déchirement… Mais moi j'avais perdu non seulement Moony, mais en plus j'allais devoir l'annoncer à Padfoot, recueillir ses larmes de désespoir, de rage, et ensuite le voir lentement sombrer dans une dépression dont il ne s'extirperait jamais.

Je frappais à la porte, ne voulant pour rien au monde lui faire croire que c'était son amant qui rentrait en pénétrant dans la demeure sans prendre la peine de frapper. Un Sirius aux joues rougies par l'excitation vint m'ouvrir. Il était absolument rayonnant de bonheur. Pas étonnant, il ne savait encore rien…

_ Pas que je veuille te chasser James, mais j'ai prévu une soirée romantique pour mon Mumus, me sourit-il de toutes ses dents. J'ai une grande nouvelle à lui annoncer !

Ça allait être encore pire que ce que je pensais…

_ Il faut que je te parle, insistais-je morose.

Mon frère de cœur me laissa entrer et je pus voir la décoration romantique qu'il avait installé dans la cuisine. Un dîner aux chandelles, des bougies partout, et un vieux livre un peu poussiéreux sur le plan de travail. Ça avait donc marché… Je voyais difficilement comment ça pourrait être encore pire.

_ Je ne devrais pas te le dire, mais tant pis, bouillonna Sirius surexcité. Tu feras semblant d'être surpris quand on vous l'annoncera, hein ? Remus attend un bébé ! T'imagine ! Je vais devenir papa ! Je vais avoir un bébé avec l'amour de ma vie ! Je vais fonder une famille avec mon Moony !

_ Sirius…, hésitais-je.

Comment pouvais-je lui annoncer ça ? J'allais juste briser sa vie, ses rêves, ses espoirs d'avenir…

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? C'est Lily ? Elle t'a quitté ? Ou alors s'est Harry ? Il est arrivée quelque chose à mon filleul ?paniqua mon frère de cœur.

_ Non, ils vont bien. Ecoute Siri, je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu t'asseyes…

Mon meilleur ami s'exécuta, inquiet. Mes mains tremblaient, je ne savais même pas par où commencer.

_ Remus ne reviendra pas Siri, je suis désolé.

Padfoot arqua un sourcil et éclata de rire. C'était certain, ça lui paraissait si irréaliste. Et pourtant c'était la vérité. Sa réaction me donnait juste envie de pleurer, une nouvelle fois.

_ Vraiment très drôle James !railla-t-il. Maintenant, si tu viens m'excuser j'ai un repas à finir de préparer avant que Moony chéri arrive.

_ Sirius, je ne plaisante pas. Remus ne rentrera pas. Je suis vraiment désolé.

Ma phrase lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide. Il commença à gigoter sur sa chaise. Je savais qu'il se débattait contre cette idée, mais c'était pourtant gravé dans le marbre maintenant, et bientôt ça le serait sur une pierre tombale. Cette pensée m'arracha une nouvelle larme.

_ Ce matin, Dumbledore l'a averti d'une prophétie. Elle concernait Harry, et Voldemort. Tout indiquait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres allait tuer Harry pour accéder à l'immortalité. Alors Remus a foncé tête baissée…

_ Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?me questionna Sirius d'une voix chevrotante. Où est Moony ?

_ Je suis vraiment désolé Siri…

_ Arrête de t'excuser et dis-moi où est mon mari !s'affola-t-il en se relevant brutalement.

_ Il est mort Siri… Il a laissé sa vie pour sauver Harry…

Mes yeux débordèrent de larmes à cette annonce. C'était si dur de se faire à cette idée. Ce n'était pas sa place. Il n'aurait pas dû agoniser durant ces longues minutes, dans une marre de sang. C'était _ma _place. C'était à moi de protéger mon fils. Et maintenant l'âme Sirius venait de périr, en même temps que son amant.

Pour ne rien arranger, la porte d'entée s'ouvrit. Sirius bondit, visiblement soulagé. Je ne savais pas quel était l'imprudent qui s'aventurait ici, mais il ne pouvait pas tomber à un pire moment.

_ Hey Moony tu ne devineras jamais la blague stupide que James vient de me faire !lança-t-il en s'avançant à grandes enjambées. Et le pire c'est que je l'ai cru cet abru…

Sa voix se brisa nette. Bien sûr que ce n'était pas Moony. L'amour de sa vie était allongé, livide et inerte, sur l'une des tables de la morgue sorcière.

_ Je viens vous présenter mes condoléances M. Black, annonça sobrement Dumbledore. J'imagine sans peine que vous allez traverser des moments très durs. M. Lupin…

_ M. Black-Lupin !le corrigea froidement Sirius.

_ Votre époux était un homme bon, droit, loyal, courageux et juste. La communauté sorcière déplorera sa perte, tout comme moi. C'est tellement rare de croiser le chemin de pareils sorciers de nos jours…

Un silence s'installa, pesant, étouffant… Je vis Sirius reculer lentement et sa main tremblante saisit sa baguette avant que je puisse l'en empêcher. Il la pointa sur notre ancien directeur, des larmes amères dévalant sur ses joues désormais blafardes.

_ C'est de votre faute ! C'est vous qui l'avez envoyé en mission suicide ! Il était à moi, vous n'aviez pas le droit ! J'exige que vous me le rendiez !cria-t-il hystérique.

_ Hélas, ce n'est pas dans mes cordes M. Black. Vous savez qu'on ne peut pas jouer ainsi avec la mort. Je n'ai aucun doute que vous parviendrez à vous reconstruire malgré cette épreuve. C'est ce que Remus aurait voulu.

S'il voulait l'énerver davantage, il ne pouvait pas mieux trouver ses mots…

_ Vous ne le connaissiez même pas ! Il était heureux avec moi, et je le rendais heureux ! On allait fonder une famille, et vous m'avez tout enlevé ! Vous êtes un monstre ! Pire que Voldemort !

_ Sirius…, l'interpellais-je d'une voix brisée. Laisse-le partir. C'est fini, Remus ne reviendra pas…

Cette constatation fut de trop pour Sirius qui s'effondra au sol, comme s'il venait de recevoir un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Notre ancien directeur profita de son effondrement pour battre en retraite. Quel héro pour notre communauté !

Je m'avançais vers mon frère de cœur et l'étreignais alors qu'il sanglotait. C'était trop pour lui. Remus était sa lumière, maintenant il était à nouveau plongé dans l'obscurité. Je serrais le corps secoué de sanglots et le berçais doucement.

Soudain, Sirius se releva brusquement et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée.

_ Mais où tu vas ?m'étonnais-je.

_ Tuer cet espèce d'enfoiré de Voldemort ! Je vais venger mon Moony !décréta-t-il férocement.

_ C'est pas la peine Padfoot… Moony a réussi à le tuer, la guerre est finie maintenant.

Ça aurait dû être une merveilleuse nouvelle, mais moi je trouvais les pertes trop sévères, trop amères… Sirius se laissa tomber à genou, s'adossa contre la porte et me fixa.

_ Il a réussi ? Il l'a battu ?s'enquit-il d'une voix faible.

_ Oui Padfoot. Il a réussi à maîtriser sa transformation en loup-garou et en a profité pour lacérer ce lâche, alors qu'il était lui-même blessé assez grièvement. Il s'est relevé et l'a relayé au rang d'amateur. Tu peux être fier de lui…

_ Je le suis, mais je préférerais qu'il soit rentré à la maison, hoqueta Siri avant de se laisser submerger par sa peine. Pourquoi il est mort James ? Pourquoi il m'a laissé !

_ Je suis tellement désolé Padfoot… J'aurais voulu arriver plus tôt, mais je ne savais pas que ce vieux fou lui avait donné l'information. Quand je suis arrivé, c'était déjà fini…

Mes larmes redoublèrent. Ce souvenir resterait à jamais gravé dans ma mémoire. Je pensais avoir pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corps et tenant le corps inanimé de l'un de mes meilleurs amis dans les bras. Il y avait du sang partout, et son cœur qui ne battait plus… J'avais à nouveau pleuré sous la douche, avant de venir, réalisant doucement que nos vies allaient changer, que j'avais perdu l'un des êtres auxquels je tenais le plus, que Sirius avait sa vie brisée par cette perte, que rien ne serait jamais plus pareil, que je ne pourrais plus jamais me regarder dans un miroir sans me dire que c'était moi qui aurait dû me trouver à sa place. Et je pleurais, à nouveau, devant un Sirius brisé, abattu.

_ Ça n'aurait pas dû se passer comme ça, chuchota mon frère désespéré. On aurait dû avoir plein d'enfants, être heureux…

_ Il ne savait pas qu'il allait devenir papa ?l'interrogeais-je d'une voix faible.

_ Je voulais lui faire la surprise, sourit-il désabusé. Mais on en avait déjà parlé, et il voulait le faire. Ce matin, quand il m'a embrassé avant de partir, il m'a dit qu'il faudrait qu'on en parle ce soir…

La nouvelle était d'autant plus dure à encaisser. Sirius venait de perdre son mari, qui voulait fonder une famille avec lui, et l'enfant à naître qu'il portait…

_ Je rêvais de l'avoir ce gamin James… T'imagines un peu ? Si nos bambins avaient grandis et étaient tombés amoureux ? Ils nous auraient fait un parfait concentré de maraudeur ! Bon, il y aurait eu le sérieux de Lily et Remus dans les gènes, mais on les aime tellement… Et puis même s'ils n'étaient pas tombés amoureux, on les aurait aimés tout autant… Mais moi je me retrouve sans rien… Tu sais, quand je me suis fournis certains ingrédients de la potion, il a fallu que je passe un test pour savoir si Remus et moi on serait de bons pères. On m'a annoncé qu'on n'était pas compatibles… Non, on est des âmes-sœurs. T'imagines un peu ? C'est tellement rare…

Bien sûr qu'ils étaient âmes-sœurs. C'était flagrant pour quiconque les regardait, sauf pour eux peut-être… C'était aussi pour ça que je savais que Sirius ne survivrait pas à la mort de Remus, quoi que je fasse… C'était un mécanisme dans ce genre de cas. Quand l'un mourrait, l'autre décédait dans l'année. C'était soit pas suicide, soit par maladie, la première cause étant plus fréquente. Ça les empêchait de trop souffrir de l'absence de l'autre…

_ Tu sais, quand la pleine lune approchait Remus devient toujours sauvage…

L'entendre parler de son défunt amant au présent me faisait mal, mais ces souvenirs semblaient le consoler un peu, alors je ne le corrigeais pas.

_ On ne fait plus l'amour, on baise comme des animaux. Remus veut toujours que je le prenne en levrette, et il hurle comme le loup qu'il est à l'intérieur. C'est toujours une passion violente dans ces moments, mais honnêtement je te mentirais si je te disais qu'on n'y prend pas du plaisir. Maintenant il n'y a plus que pour Remus que la pleine est fatigante. Mais après la pleine lune par contre… Comme on est fatigués, on y va en douceur, comme si on refaisait l'amour pour la première fois. C'est très lent, axé sur des caresses, des baisers… C'est là que je lui ai donné la potion. On s'était vraiment dépensés la veille, alors Moony était fatigué. Je lui avais apporté son déjeuner au lit, imbibé de potion. Après j'ai commencé à l'embrasser. Il était nu sous les draps, et moi je n'avais que mon boxer. Il a commencé à caresser mon dos et là j'ai perdu le contrôle. Je me suis laissé envahir par la passion et je lui ai fais l'amour toute la journée, cherchant sans cesse de nouveau points sensibles qui me seraient inconnus. On ne s'arrêtait que pour dormir.

Je me demandais si Sirius avait vraiment conscience qu'il me parlait. D'habitude, bien que je sois son meilleur ami, il ne me disait jamais comment ça se passait une fois qu'ils étaient dans leur chambre –ou ailleurs- et faisait en sorte de ne jamais être surpris en pleine action pour que personne d'autre que lui puisse caresser du regard le corps nu de son amant. Mon frère de cœur semblait perdu dans ses souvenirs, aussi je ne préférais pas l'interrompre voire même bouger.

_ Et ce matin en se réveillant, Rem' chéri s'est précipité aux toilettes pour vomir. Moi je l'ai suivi, essayant de dissimuler mon sourire pour avoir un air concerné et même inquiet. Je lui ai tenu les cheveux jusqu'à ce que son estomac se calme, tout en lui caressant le dos. Il m'a dit en grommelant qu'il avait certainement mal digéré un truc la veille, mais je savais que c'était faux. Quand on est allé à la cuisine, il a mangé tout à fait normalement, voire même autant que moi !

Un sourire triste étira mes lèvres alors que mes larmes coulaient. Je savais que c'était la dernière fois que je voyais mon meilleur ami en vie. Je le connaissais assez pour savoir ce qu'il allait faire, et je ne pouvais pas l'en empêcher. Il venait de réaliser ce qu'il avait perdu…

_ Excuse-moi de te mettre à la porte James, mais j'ai à faire…, chuchota soudain mon meilleur ami.

Je hochais lentement la tête en me relevant en même temps que lui. Me dirigeant vers la porte, je le pris tout de même dans mes bras, le serrant pour la dernière fois.

_ Dis James… Je pourrais dormir avec lui ?

_ Bien sûr, acceptais-je en essuyant vainement mes joues. Je t'aime Siri, tu as été un frère pour moi. Dis à Remus que je l'aimais aussi, comme un frère. Prenez soin de vous en attendant qu'on vous rejoigne.

_ Oh et… Pas d'hommage national, hein ? Je sais que Remus n'appréciera pas, et il va me gronder si je ne te le dis pas.

Je lui souris, attendri pas les attentions qu'il avait pour son mari.

_ Un enterrement en petit comité, dans le jardin. Ça te va ?

Sirius hocha la tête et me fit de brefs adieux, comme si nous allions nous voir le lendemain. Je fis de mon mieux pour combattre mes larmes alors que la porte se refermait. Sirius avait besoin de retrouver son amant, je n'y pouvais rien.

Je rentrais la mort dans l'âme, déjà prêt à préparer des funérailles pour Remus et Sirius. Ils resteraient ensemble malgré la mort, que ce soit dans leurs enveloppes charnelles puisque Sirius ne voulait pas un cercueil séparé, ou dans l'au-delà, puisque deux âmes-sœurs ne pouvaient que se retrouver.

Lorsque j'annonçais la nouvelle à Lily, elle pleura avec moi la perte de la famille en devenir. Ce soir-là, je me fis la promesse de dire à Harry combien ses parrains étaient courageux. Ils avaient avorté la guerre, et avaient sauvé la vie de mon fils. Oui, _ils_. Car Dumbledore le répétait souvent, Voldemort ne possédait pas le pouvoir le plus puissant qu'il existe : l'amour. Ici, l'amour que portait Remus pour Sirius lui avait donné la force de se battre malgré sa blessure. Il comptait regagner son foyer, j'en suis persuadé. Il voulait rentrer à la maison, rejoindre Sirius. Quel homme se relèverait avec une plaie béante dans l'abdomen sinon ?


End file.
